


Toy Time

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship is Stored In the Yo-Yo, Gen, I Tried to Mimic the Storytelling Style of EE in This, Is This Dumb? Yes. Do I Care? No., stupid shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: After Molly asks Giovanni to try to get along with Sylvie, he decides there is only one way to try and connect with the teenage psychiatrist - by learning yo-yo tricks from him.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	Toy Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming several people for this, but mostly Mysteriie on Tumblr and this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8tDiOiQJYI (specifically the 2nd vine)

"Why - why would I teach you how to yo-yo?"

Giovanni gave him a look that screamed 'are you stupid?' before gesturing around the room. "Isn't it obvious? Look where we are!"

Currently the two of them were standing in the middle of the Blyndeff Toy Emporium, waiting for Molly to come back down from her room. He had wanted to turn around and leave when he saw Giovanni in there, but Molly noticed him before he could make his escape and pulled him inside before running into the back to get something. So here the two of them where, standing in the middle of the toy store glaring at each other. Or at least they were until Giovanni suddenly asked him to teach hm how to do yo-yo tricks. “So?”

"Bear Trap has requested that you and I become 'better acquaintances' and I figured that I would graciously start off with this 'bonding' here! This is a neutral ground after all, neither of us have more power than the other. Actually since Bear Trap is _my_ minion that means **I** have the higher ground here kid-"

"I’m not-!" Sylvie took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "That doesn't explain why you want me to teach you how to yo-yo! I’m sure Molly would enjoy teaching you."

"Well I mean we _are_ in a toy store! And you really seem to enjoy that toy, Yo-Yo Boy-"

"That's **_Dr. Yo-Yo_ ** to you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid. So do you wanna try to 'bond' by playing with yo-yos or do you want to make Bear Trap sad?"

Sylvie glared at Giovanni, carefully weighing his options. On one hand he really, _really,_ **_really_ ** , didn't like Giovanni - well it was more like he didn't trust him rather than hate him - especially after he had threatened to take his epithet for the Bonzai Blasters. Jokingly or not, it was… honestly hard to get past that. Harder than one of Indus' barriers (or his head sometimes). But he had seen Giovanni be nice and Molly _really_ wanted them to get along...

He sighed. "Ok, but only because of Molly."

"Alright!" Giovanni pulled out a red Yo-Yo with _epic_ flames on it from his pocket. “What trick are we doing first?”

Sylvie was thrown off by how honest Giovanni was being. "Alright, um… we'll start with the Gravity Pull I guess." He pulled out his yo-yo and gently threw it downwards before pulling on the chord, causing the circular part to come back up into his waiting palm.

"I can totally do that." He threw the yo-yo down like a sick beat then pulled it upward.

"Wait you're not supposed to-!"

The yo-yo slammed into Giovanni's forehead with all of the force of a baseball to the forehead of a nerd. What little sound was present within the store disappeared…

Then laughter started to fill the silence. Silent and ominous at first, but quickly it became loud and goofy as Sylvie lost his composure. He fell like a house of cards, clutching his sides. 

Giovanni however had stood as still as a statue, trying to process what had happened. Once he had, and realized what Sylvie was laughing about, a mischievous grin grew on his face.

“Oh yeah? I’ll give you something to laugh about kid.” He descended on Sylvie and started to tickle his sides. Sylvie let out a loud squeak and tried to push him away, but thanks to Giovanni’s _incredible strength_ he couldn’t escape the attack. He started to laugh even harder, letting out loud gasps in between each laugh.

“S-stop it!”

“Never kid - oof!”

And suddenly a fluffy sheep fell on Giovanni's head,throwing him into the floor. Sylvie shoved him and ran away from him during the impromptu sheep attack, screaming "You'll never take me alive, cretin!"

"Oh yeah kid?" Giovanni shoved the sheep away as if it was nothing more than a beanbag and got up, chasing after Sylvie. 

* * *

"Ok guys I… found it…?" Molly walked out of the back area holding a box, only to stop as she took in the scene in front of her. All of the beanbags in the right corner had been piled on top of the toy chest, making a small fort that Sylvie popped out of. He did a fast Around the World, hitting Giovanni in the arm before retreating back into the fort. Giovanni let out a scream of frustration, "Will you stop hitting me with that - that's _my_ yo-yo you little brat!"

"Well then you shouldn't have dropped it in _my_ fort!"

She started to laugh at the scene in front of her, alerting the duo fighting in the corner. Giovanni turned towards Molly, relief in his eyes as he screamed, “Bear Trap you’re back! Quickly, help me get my yo-yo back from that kid!”

“I’m not a kid and I’m not going to give it back without a fight!” Sylvie screamed from his fort, causing Molly to laugh even harder and drop the box, which she had put the bracelets she made for them in, by accident. This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she asked Giovanni to try and bond with Sylvie, but if it worked then it worked she guessed. The two of them continued to bicker as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really enjoyed writing this, it was fun to write somehing goofy. Now I gotta go finish my angst so I can gut punch y'all.


End file.
